


Smiles and Tears

by Healy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Pacifist Route, Spoilers - Pacifist Route, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, implied crossover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooner or later, you have to leave it behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles and Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).



Sans took one last look at his abandoned lab. It was hard to believe he would be leaving behind his life’s work so soon. He took a worn badge out of a drawer and touched the lettering inscribed on it. _F_AN_IN B_DG__. He idly wondered where he got it from.

As he covered up the broken machine for the final time, he thought about how he’d spend his life on the surface. He knew it wouldn’t last, but he figured he’d enjoy himself before the next reset. Maybe he and Toriel…

He took the photo of his friends with him.


End file.
